Kuranieves y Los Siete Hieis
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: Kuranieves es una princesa... príncipe... bueno, descendiente de un rey y una reina, cuyo destino será definido por su malvadoa padrastromadrastra y unos siete Hieis. No se pierdan el drama, el humor... y confusión de sexos más grande en la historia.[SA]
1. Ardilla ninjaxNegro KarasuxSer androgeno

_He aquí otra de mis más grandes entregas... ¡Kuranieves y los siete Hieis! Dedicada a mi amiga **Dione**, quien fue la primera en leer el fic aún sin terminar; mi amiga **Ashley**, quien me apoyó en la difícil decisión de incluir a cierto personaje animal y la niña que me volvió adicta a yaoi y me dio apoyo moral para terminar el fic, mi amia **Dark-Kagome-Chan**!_

Arigatou Gozaimashita!

**Kuranieves y los siete Hieis**

_**Capi Number One: **La ardilla ninja** x **El negro Karasu** x **El ser Andrógeno_

Había una vez hace mucho, mucho, mucho, muuuuuuuuucho tiempo atrás, tanto tiempo que... no existía el televisor (Dios mío, vivían como salvajes O.O), un reino. Donde había un rey Keiko y una reina Yusuke. Que tuvieron una hija... hijo... bueno la cosa es que lo tuvieron. Sus cabellos eran rojos como las rosas y sus ojos verdes como los bosques del reino y... y... tenía algo blanco y por eso le pusieron ¡Kuranieves!

(Hiei¿Algo blanco?.-.Su: Hm... si pues, no me acuerdo que xuxa era u.ú.-.Yuusuke¿no era la piel? -.-U .-.Su¡¡SIII eso era¡De algo nos sirvió la experiencia de tu traumática niñez! n.n.–.Yuusuke: No tengo papá T.T.-.Hiei: estúpidos ningen, hablan estupideces porque es lo único que sus estúpidas mentes pueden procesar.–.Su: cállate si no quieres que haga bailar "El Danubio Azul" con Kuwabara en bóxer.-.Yuusuke¿existen los patos azules?.-.Su: el Danubio es un río T.T ¡llévatelo dios mío!.-.Hiei¡YA CALLENSE¡Y TU ESTUPIDA ONNA¡¡SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO!.–.Su: ù.ú sólo te hago caso porque tienes razón ù.ú)

Ejem, como iba diciendo, Kuranieves era una niña... niño... un ser muy hermoso... hermosa... bueno ENTIENDEN el punto ¿no?

Un día, el padre de Kuranieves murió y su madre se volvió a casar, teniendo como padrasto a... BOTAN o.o quien era una hechicera.

(Kurama: Se dice "padrastro" el padrasto es una herida infectada en el dedo justo al lado de la uña.-.Su: Eso quería decir n.n.-.Yuusuke: como quieres a Botan...)

Un día, Botan se encontraba hablándole a su espejo porque esta muy, muy chalada. Le preguntó.- ¡Oh¡Espejito, espejo, espejazo¿Verdad que soy la mujer... hechicera...bueno, SER más bello del universo?

(Yuusuke: hay algo q me esta molestando de hace rato... ¡Por qué tengo que ser LA MADRE de Kurama?.-.Su: cállate, por algo te pago con generosas raciones de guacamole u.u.–.Yusuke: cierto, prosigue o.o)

Y el espejo con cara de Koenma le contestó (o.o).- Sabed ¡Oh atorrante majestad! Que usted es tan bella como un galán de pollada. Pero que eso no le baje la autoestima, pues es más bella que ¡Kuwabara!

.- ¡Oh espejo! -.Botan tenía un garrote de 3 metros y 56 kilos en sus manos.- Me parece que mis oídos me engañan, o quizás es que no me he bañado desde hace una semana¿¿PODRÍAS REPERTIRME?

.- o.O (hablando como hippie) ete... o.o sorry Botan, osea, tu sabes ps¿comprendes? Osea tu eres chévere todo, la buena onda y eso... Paz y amor nena n.nV, Pero… cof, cof (Volviendo al habla formal) me temo que hay alguien que la supera...

.- ¡DE QUIEN SE TRATA¿¡Quien se atreve a ser más hermoso o hermosa que la más radiante de las hechizeras...?

.- ¿Rina Inverse?

.- No ò.ó ¡YO!

.- Ah…. o.o

.- Dime OH espejo, antes que tenga que rematarte en la cachina...

.- Se trata de la joven... el joven... bueno la cosa es que fue bishonen del año dos veces seguidas en Japón u.u (Su: Info COMPLETAMENTE CIERTA, de algo me sirve ser tan viciosa y tener Internet a la mano n.n)

.- ¿QUIEN ES?

.- Es... es... cof cof cof ejjj crack... ARGHHHH… -.De alguna manera, Botan estrangulaba al espejo o.o

.- ¡HABLA MALDITO HABLA!

.- **Ku**-rghhh-**ra**-arghghg-**nie**-krrrgg-**ves **-.el espejo murió o.o... pobechito u.u

Botan soltó al destrozado espejo que murmuraba moribundo.- Estoy bien...

.- Ahh ese hijo... hija... ¡descendiente de Yuusuke¡Me las pagará¡¡Que venga el cazador del reino¡¡Karasu!

Y de las sombras, salió el más pervertido, ecchi, hentai hombre que jamás haya existido... el negro Karasu.

.- ¿Llamó usted su molestia, digo- su majestad?

.- Sí, quiero que lleves a Kuranieves al bosque y...

.- ¿le desnude?

.- NO, quiero que...

.- ¿Le viole¿PUEDO?

.- NO C.-.-.-JO NOOOOO¡¡¡QUIERO QUE LE MATES!

.- u.u ah... Pero... ¿Se le puede hacer algo en el camino?

.- Ya eso te lo dejo a ti, la cosa es que quiero que me traigas su...

.- ¿Ropa interior?

.- NO, su...

.- ¿cosita?

.- ¡NOOOOO! Por la P.-.-.- M.-.-.-.- ¡Tráeme su corazón!

.- Pero yo lo quiero para mí u.u

.- Hablo literalmente -.-

.- Ah, entonces sí n.n

Y mientras tanto, Kuranieves leía inocentemente el diccionario en su jardín privado...

(Yuusuke¿El diccionario? O.o.-.Su: Es el único libro que no ha terminado u.u si hasta se leyó ya toda la guía telefónica...)

Mientras, un punto negro se veía a lo lejos... claro que su poder fue sentido por Kuranieves, quien inmediatamente se escondió en un arbusto. Y resultó que la cosa negra era... una ardilla ninja. (Hiei¿Qué tan estúpida puedes llegar a ser?.–.Su: No tanto como tú u.ú.-.Hiei¿A quién llamas estúpido retrasada? –Su: A ver Hiei¿Qué es el Jan.-ken.-po? n.n.–.Hiei: ò.ó Perra.–.Su: no, zorra n.n.–.Hiei: sigue alucinando ù.ú)

.- ¿Una ardilla? -.Kuranieves miraba con asombro.

.- ¡Sí, una ardilla maldito ser andrógeno!

(Yuusuke y Hiei¿Andrógeno?.–.Su: T.T ¡Kurama!.–.Kurama: Ejem... +Pose intelectual+ Andrógeno; dícese de la persona que posee características de ambos sexos... espera, yo no soy andrógeno o.ó.–.Yuusuke y Hiei: ajá, continúa.–.Su: gracias)

.- ¿Y por qué una ardilla querría atacarme? Si mi amistad con los animales es innegable.

(Kurama: oigan, que no soy andrógeno.–.Todos: shh!)

.- Te explicaré para que entiendas tu pecado u.u...

(Kurama: Es que no soy andró...-.Todos: SHHH!)

.- ¿Pecado? O.o

(Kurama: Es que no parezco...-.Todos+Linchan a Kurama+.–.Kurama: x.X)

.- Sí...-.La ardilla bajó la mirada.- ¡Tú! -.Lo señaló acusadoramente.- ¡Lees tantos libros que cada vez salen más¡Contribuyes a la deforestación de árboles para la creación de libros malditos¡Por tu culpa no tengo casa! Y ahora me tengo que esconder en el NEGRO Y SUCIO barro para sobrevivir u.u

.- Em... ardilla... estos libros se han hecho mucho antes de que yo nazca n.nU

.- ¡Y a mi que chu¡¡¡MUERE!

(Yuusuke: No sabía que Blancanieves había sido atacada por una ardilla ninja o.o.–.Su: no ps, es que quería agregarle algo de acción al libreto.–.Yuusuke: ahh)

Kuranieves esquivó la patada mortífera de la ardilla desquiciada.-.Pero ardillita, yo no quiero hacerte daño ó.ò

.- ¡Pero yo sí! Ò.Ó -.La ardilla (que era voladora) se lanzó a atacarle.- ¡Réquiem de dientes!

O.o

(Su¿Réquiem?.–.Yuusuke¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que escribes? u.ú.–.Su: no se, sólo lo vi en caballeros del sobaco.–.Kurama: Ejem... +Pose intelectual+ Réquiem; palabra latina que significa "descanso". Oración que reza la iglesia por los difuntos. Música compuesta para dicha oración.–. Su: ahh eso era... bueno ya, ahora lo arreglo)

La ardilla sacó... una guitarra y se puso a tocar con los dientes.

(Todos: plop!.–.Hiei¿Eso qué tiene de letal?.–.Su: ya verás...)

De pronto, una de las cuerdas se rompió y le dio en el ojo... a la ardilla.

.- ó.ò ¡ardilla! -.Kuranieves fue ayudarla, pero la ardilla ya estaba en sus últimos momentos.

.- Ahora comprendo mi error... como disculpa, antes de morir, te daré... ¡Esto! Argh... x.X -.La ardilla murió y le dejó a Kuranieves... un GRAN manual de primeros auxilios.

.- Gracias ardilla T.T ¡este libro me faltaba leer!

(Hiei: no sé quién es más estúpida, si tú o la ardilla.–.Su: Que malo T.T más respeto con la ardilla, que en paz descanse u.u)

Y entonces llegó...

.- ¡oh Kuranieves¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

...el negro Karasu

o.O

.- ¡Ah, ahí estás! n.n

.- o.O em... -.Kuranieves salió corriendo, como si su vida (y su virginidad) dependieran de ello.

.- Como le gusta jugar al "corre que te cacho" ¡Ahí voy! -.Dicho esto, Karasu fue tras Kuranieves saltando al estilo "Pèpe Le Puff"

(n/a: Pèpe Le Puff es propiedad de la Warner Bros., perteneciente a... Los Looney Toons! n.n supongo que todos conocen al zorrillo francés obsesionado con una gata negra que confunde con zorrilla... verdad Dione?)

Horas después...

.- ¿Ya lo perdí¿Ya no me persigue? -.El corazón de Kuranieves iba a mil por hora, el sudor frío de su rostro bajaba por su cuello, su respiración se agitaba. Estaba detrás de un árbol, esperando estar a salvo... al ver que nadie le seguía, salió de su escondite.- ¡Lo perdí¡Yes, Yes!

Entonces, sintió un par de manos manoseando su delicado cabello.

.- ¡Pero que suave cabello¡Yo quiero el Shampoo que esta usando!

.- Yo uso Makai essences, de Gandreal n.n (Su: Yomi sacó su compañía de Shampoos en Gandara XD)

Para la mala suerte de Kuranieves, Karasu... lo encontró.

:Grito ensordecedor, cortesía de Kuranieves:

.- Lo siento, Kuranieves... pero en honor a tu belleza, dejaré sólo tu rostro virgen... muajajajaja.

.- ¡NOOOOOO¡¡AHHHH! -.Kuranieves sacó el manual de primeros auxilios y noqueó a Karasu.- Gracias, Ardillita T.T

Otro par de horas más tarde...

Karasu despertó... sin pista alguna de su objeto de adoración enferma.

.- No puede ser... u.u Siempre pasa esto... bueno no importa, tengo que conseguir un corazón, o la bruja esa me va a castrar...

Y en eso, pasó delante de él, inocentemente, la mamá de Bambi.

.- Con esto bastará n.n

(Yuusuke¡¡NOOOO¡¡A LA MAMÁ DE BAMBI NOO! T.T.-.Su: ay Yuusuke, hace tiempo que debiste haber superado ese trauma, hasta yo lo hice...)

.- ¿Mamá¿Mami dónde estás? T.T Mami... no me dejes solito... -.Bambi lloraba al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su madre.

(Yuusuke y Sumiko¡¡WAAAA! T.T.-.Hiei¿No que ya habías superado el trauma? .-.Su¡Cállate+se suena la nariz en la capa de Hiei+..-.Hiei¡¡¡AGHH MORIRÁS!.-.Su: No puedes matarme, soy la escritora n.n y te puedo desnudar en público.-.Hiei: u.ú qué rápido te recuperas)

Mientras...

Kuranieves vagaba por el bosque... muriéndose de hambre y de cansancio. De pronto, divisó a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña.

.- ¡Oh pero que linda casita¡Un detalle soberbio!

Decidió acercarse y tocar la puerta.

.- Vaya, es realmente pequeña n.n Deben de vivir niños aquí.

:Toc, toc:

Nadie contestaba.

:Toc, toc:

Parecía no haber nadie en la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada. Pero tenía hambre y sueño...

.- No me queda de otra...

Kuranieves se sacó las orquillas que sujetaban su largo y rojizo cabello para... forzar la cerradura de la casita.

:Crack:

Finalmente, la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió.

.- ¿Hola?

:Silencio:

No había nadie en la casita. Sólo siete apetitosos platos de pollo a la brasa, con papas fritas y su respectivo vasito de gaseosa.

.- ¡Y todas las presas son pechugas! TuT

Probó el primero y estaba muy salado.

El segundo estaba muy dulce.

El tercero no tenía sal.

El cuarto sabía... raro.

El quinto plato tenía un mini pollo que se tenía que comer con mondadientes.

El sexto estaba duro.

Y el séptimo... ¡Oh! el séptimo... estaba ¡Delicioso! Tanto así que se lo acabó todo n.n

Finalmente, subió las pequeñas escaleras para llegar a una habitación en donde había siete camitas. Decidió echarse una siestecita pero...

La primera estaba algo... áspera.

La segunda estaba muy suave.

La tercera... tenía púas o.o

La cuarta... era un colchón en el piso.

En la quinta a las justas y entraba su pie.

La sexta estaba dura.

Pero la séptima... estaba suave pero cómoda y relajante. Y sobre todo, era la más grande. Así que decidió descansar sus ojos un ratiño.

Mientras...

Siete cosas enanas y puntiagudas se movían entre los arbustos. Eran de color verde, rosado, morado, blanco, naranja, gris y negro. Se trataba de unos siete Hieis regresaban de su larga y agotadora faena cantando un himno para su relajación...

.- ¡El conejito, el conejito, el conejito¡El conejito, el conejito, el conejito!

.- ¡Sacude mami, sacude!

.- ¡Dale!

.- ¡Sacude mami, sacude!

.- ¡Dale!

.- ¡Hey!

.- ¡Que te voy a hacer...!

.- ¡El conejito, el conejito, el conejito¡El conejito, el conejito, el conejito!

.- ¡Dale Pinky, dale! .-.El verde venía "entusiasmado" con la canción, alentando al rosado, que estaba sonrosado.

.- o/o no en público.

.- ¡El conejito, el conejito, el conejito¡El conejito, el conejito, el conejito!

.- ¡CÁLLENSE BOLA DE IDIOTAS¡¡EL LÍDER VA A HABLAR! -.El más chiquito de los Hieis ((Tamaño pulga. marrón)) susurró.

.- Ejem... -.El Hiei negro se paró frente a ellos.

.- ¡FORMACIÓN HIESCA¡ASUMAN POSICIÓN DE KUWABARA ESTREÑIDO! ((Osea, firmes)) -.El marrón ordenaba, parándose a un costado.

.- Veamos... -.El Hiei negro se paseaba de lado a lado, sosteniendo su mentón pensativo. Luego se detuvo.- ¡TÚ! -.Señaló al blanco.

.- ¿Yo? ó.ò

.- ¡Sí¡Tú! Ò.ó

.- ¿Qué hice? ó.ò

.- ... ¿Qué hiciste?

.- No sé o.o

((Hiei ¿Qué hizo? .-. Su¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE APRENDIERAS LAS LINEAS AYER! .-. Hiei: Sí, ayer me las acordaba ù.ú .-. Su: T.T ¡ASISTENTE¡¡Cartulina y plumón!.-. Yuusuke: u.ú ahora asistente... -Trayendo un cartel y plumón negro- .-. Su: Bien, ahora...-Escribiendo las líneas de Hiei- esto es lo que tienes que decir¿ok? .-. Hiei: ok u.ú)

.- Ah sí, EJEM... lo que hiciste FUE... fue... _fue_...

((Su¿Qué pasa ahora? .-. Hiei: ... -.Yuusuke: XDDD Hiei, no me digas que no sabes leer... -. Hiei: ò.ó CALLA NINGEN, sí sé ù.ú, lo que pasa es que no entiendo su estúpida letra de ningen.-. Su: si claro, bueno entonces... asistente, susúrrale lo que tiene que decir))

.- Y lo que hiciste FUE...

((Yuusuke: cerrar mal la puerta))

.- ¿Qué?

((Yuusuke¡cerrar mal la puerta!))

.- ¡Qué?

((Yuusuke¡¡CERRAR MAL LA BOLUDA PUERTA))

.- ¡CERRASTE MAL LA BOLUDA PUERTA!

((Yuusuke¡No idiota¡Lo de boluda no!))

.- ¡No idiota¡Lo de boluda no!

((Yuusuke¡Serás animal!))

.- ¡Serás animal!

((Yuusuke¡No seas idiota!))

.- ¡No seas idiota!

((Su: T.T ¡HIEI+a punto de un ataque de estrés+ Sólo improvisa ¿de acuerdo? .-.Hiei: lo que sea u.ú))

.- Ejem... Tú... si mal no recuerdo, te encargué cerrar la puerta... ¿Verdad?

.- S-Sí... -.El blanquito respondió, temblorosamente.

.- ¿Y lo hiciste? u.ú

.- Sí o.o

.- Entonces cómo explicas... ¡ESO! -.El negro señalaba INDIGNADO la puerta abierta.

.- Yo... yo... ¡Yo la cerré¡Lo juro! T.T

.- Ah sí ¿no? ò.ó Ahora como castigo... ((Pensando)) serás el sujeto de pruebas de M&M.

.- ¡Noooo!

Un Hiei morado ((Sádico)) se le acercaba peligrosamente.- EXCELENTE

.- ¡NOOOOOOO! T.T

((Yuusuke: el Hiei morado se llama... ¿M&M? .-. Su: Sí, por Marylin Manson --O como se escriba--Me hace recordar al sadomasoquismo, no se porqué...-. Yuusuke: Yo pensé que era un chocolate (Estrellitas en los ojos) .-. Su: o.o eh... ¡COME! (Le embute guacamole).-.Yuusuke: ()n.n() !))

.- ¡AHORA NIÑITAS¡ROMPAN FILAS!

Todos los hieis entraron a la casita.

.- ¡Chefe¡Alien probó che mi pocho! Ò.ó -.Un hiei viejo y gris agitaba su bastón en el aire.-¡COf¡¡COF¡Me da! ---¡ME MUEROCH...!

.- Estás que te mueres desde hace 16 años viejo idiota -.- Por cierto, alguien probó el mío también -.señaló el Hiei naranja.

.- ¡AHH! -.El rosado gritó.

.- ¡Qué pasa? -.Exclamaron todos.

.- Alguien... alguien... ó.ò... Probó de mi pollito también T.T ¡BUAAA! -.El rosado era consolado por el naranja, quien recibió una cachetada de este por aprovecharse de su nobleza.

.- Y el mismo bastardo comió de mi carne de rata -.El morado examinaba su presa.- me pregunto si también se habrá tomado mi jugo "especial"... en ese caso, el intruso debe estar por ahí retorciéndose de dolor... quiero verlo n.n

.- ¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO SE COMIÓ TODA MI PRESA¡¡Rápido¡¡¡A revisar la nevera! -.El líder ((negro)) exclamó en desesperación.

.- ¡NO, EL HELADO NOOO! -.Todos corrieron a la cocina para ver si su máximo manjar se hallaba intacto... y así era. Al parecer, el intruso no había descubierto su tesoro.

.- ¡AHHHH! -.Se oyó el grito del hiei rosado desde el segundo piso, donde estaban las 7 camitas de los 7 hieis.

Todos subieron corriendo.

.- ¿Qué pasa Mari¿Necesitas consuelo otra vez? -.EL naranja se acercaba PELIGROSAMENTE.

.- no u.ú... Lo que pasa es que... es que... ó.ò ¡ALGUIEN ARRUGÓ MI CAMITA! T.T ¡WAAA!

.- Veo rastros de tela rosa en mi cama -.el morao sacó un hilo rosado de una de las púas de su cama para investigarlo.- parece... seda o.ô

.- ¡ACHA¡alien che chó en mi chama! -.El más viejo de los hieis movía frenéticamente su bastón.

.- ¡AH¡MI OJO¡MI OJO! -.el blanco se cubría la frente.

.- Ech tu chulpa poch andach parado achí u.ú

.- Perdóneme abuelo T.T

.- ¡Me tach dichendo viecho ninio makiado! ò.ó

.- No señor ó.ò

.- ah, cha. Como me tech dichendo viejo ù.ú ¡vieja chu awela!

El Hiei negro miraba fijamente su cama.

.- ¿Jefe? -.El marrón lo miraba preocupado.- ¿Qué le…¡AHHH!

El gris se acercó.

.- ¿Peroch por ché chantoch gritoch...¡AHHH!

El blanco se acercó tímidamente.

.- ¿Qué se suscita...¡AHHH!

El morado dio un salto al lugar

.- ¡Ya cállense! Ò.ó ... ¡AHHH!

EL naranja llegó.- ¿Qué pasa¡AHHH¡UNA PRINCESA! ((Mirada pervertida))

El rosado gritó.- ¡AHHH!

.- ¿Tú por qué gritas? -.El morado reclamó.

.- No sé, todos estaban gritando ú.ù

El Hiei negro seguía en shock.

.- ¿Jefe?... Jefe... ¡JEFE! -.El marrón comenzó a cachetear al negro hasta que reaccionó.

.- Una... cosa... en... mi... cama...

.- ¿Será hombre o mujer? -.El rosa se preguntó.

.- Hay que revisar -. El naranja comenzó a levantarle el vestido a Kuranieves, cuando de pronto... abrió los ojos.

Kuranieves.- ¡AHHHH!

Los 7 Hieis.- ¡AHHHH!

Kuranieves.- ¡AHHHH!

Los 7 Hieis.- ¡AHHHH!

.- ¡Qué lindos! -.Kuranieves se tomó su tiempo para examinar a todos.- ¿Quiénes son?

.- ¡Primero di quien eres tú extraño ser ningen! -. El negro asumió su posición de líder.

.- Mi nombre es Kuranieves y soy descendiente de la reina Yuusuke n.n ¿Ustedes?

Cada uno fue presentándose.

Primero, el gris.- Yo choy el chabio Liandro albecho Lygrechio, pero echtos muchachitoch makiadoch me chaman Lily.

El rosado se acercó tímidamente e hizo una reverencia.- Yo soy Mari, pero todos me dicen MariK de cariño n.n

El blanco se tiró al piso a besar los pies de Kuranieves.- ¡Perdóneme OH su ambigua majestad por no darle la bienvenida apropiada! Yo soy Tú.

.- ¿Yo?

.- No, tú

.- ¿yo?

.- ¡K.-.-jo! Él se llama TÚ, TÚ es su nombre ò.ó -. EL morado intervino

.- ah... o.o -. Kuranieves retrocedió de miedo.

.- él se llama M&M, yo soy Yoko, soy virgo y me gusta lo duro n.n -. El naranja se presentó.

.- o.O ¿Lo duro?

.- Sí n.n la cama dura, la comida dura, la ropa dura...

.- Ah... -.Kuranieves suspiró con alivio, pues por un momento pensó que había encontrado un Karasu versión 2.5. Giró la mirada hacia el más pequeño de los hieis.- ¿Y tú¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

.- May ò.ó

.- ¿Eh? o.o

.- Me llamo May ù.ú

.-Ah... n.nU ¿Y tú? -. Se dirigió al negro ((Como el gusta lo negro a Kurama))

.- ¡MÁS RESPETO AL LÍDER K.-.-JO! -.El marrón intervino.

.- Hn, yo soy Hii.

.- Hii-chan -.Kuranieves no pudo evitar sonreír.

.- ¡QUÉ COSA¡AL LIDER ME LO RESPETAS¡Are... Ajo... Erda...!

.- Oye, yo me puedo defender solo...

.- Em... ¿Hii-san?

.- ¡TAMPOCO¡Es Hii-SAMA!

.- Ya cállate subordinado u.ú

.- Pero Hii-chan suena mejor ó.ò

.- ¡Qué has dicho¡Mi señor, Castíguelo... la...¡Lo que sea!

.- ¡Te dije que te callaras engendro de Hobbit¡Yo puedo manejar esta situación ningen!

.- Sí jefecito ú.ù

.- ¡Y tú! -.El negro señaló acusadoramente a Kuranieves.

.- ¿Yo? -.El blanco se acercó.

.- ¿No ves que estoy señalando a este ser ambiguo idiota?

.- ¡Lo siento! T.T ¡Merezco 100000000 azotes por mi estupidez!

.- Otro para la lista...-.M&M sacó su libretita negra.

.- Bueno, estábamos en que... ¡Tú! -. El negro señaló acusadoramente a Kuranieves... otra vez.

.- ¿Sí? -.Kuranieves sonrió.

.- Tú... ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

.- ¿Qué no se me nota?

Los siete Hieis gritaron en unísono.- ¡NO!

.- ¿Eh? Bueno pues, la verdad es que soy...

JOOO los dejo con la intriga XD Kuranieves... es hombre o mujer? Kien sabe... muahahahaha los poderes de ser autora...

Wenup aki los dejo... y gomen x no actualizar mis otros fics u.u últimamente ando corta de inspiración y ya saben como soy de quisquillosa cuando se trata de escribir u.u si no me gusta lo borro y hago todo de nuevo, por eso tardo tanto. Pero no se preocupen q haré hasta lo IMPOSIBLE por actualizar lo más pronto posible . don't worry!

Ja-ne!

.:P.D:. Ia tengo mi foro! SEE q EMOCIÓN! Visítenlo oks? La dire es h t t p / w w w . Z o n a f o r o . c o m / h a k u s h o x h u n t e r (quitar los espacios) esta NUEVECITO y listo para q lo rellenen n.n le he puesto alguna otra cosa ya asi q…

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER LAS REGLAS.


	2. CastraciónxLa gasolinaxlo q paso, paso

Hello minnasan!

Gomen por haberme tardado... este fic LO PLANEO TERMINAR SI O SI!

He descubierto mi lado sadomasoquista gracias a mi onesan Dark-chan... un lado q permaneció oculto en mi x tantos años XD y q salió a la luz cuando vi... a Kurapica amarrado en cadenas ¬ OH SI!

EJEM...

Wenup, aki el capi 0

**Kuranieves y los siete Hieis**

_**Capi Number Two: **Castración** x **La gasolina **x **Lo que Pasó, Pasó_

.- Como se demora este lacayo... -.Botan esperaba impaciente en su trono, mordiéndose las uñas y escupiéndoselas al espejo con cara de Koenma.

.- ¿Por qué yo? T.T

.- ¡Su majestad! Aquí el traigo... -.Karasu hizo su enferma aparición, con una bandeja de plata siendo cubierta por una tela de terciopelo rojo.-...El corazón de Kuranieves...

((Yuusuke: ¿Por qué enferma? .-. Su: Todo lo que tenga que ver con Karasu es enfermo ù.ú))

.- OOOoooOHHHhh… -.La MALVADA, CRUEL, DESALMADA y MUY FEA hechicera se acercó impaciente a ver su SANGRIENTO botín.

((Su: ...-.Yuusuke: ahora q? .-.Su: ...Botan... Botín... Botan... Botín... XDDD .-.Yuusuke: recuérdame llevarte al sanatorio más tarde... .-.Su: Botan, Botín! XD))

Karasu sacó la suave y tersa tela para mostrar... Un par de venados a la brasa, uno grande y otro chiquito.

((Yuusuke y Su: EL BASTARDO COCINO A BAMBII T-T BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA.-.Hiei: ò.Ó YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEE .-.Yuu & Su: si jefe o.O))

.- Uppss, este es mi almuerzo... -.El negro Karasu puso a un lado la bandeja con Bambi y su mami a la brasa y trajo otra bandeja, con el supuesto corazón de Kuranieves.

.- Bien hecho, mi ¡OH! fiel lacayo. Pues ir en paz.

Y así, Karasu se fue con todas las partes de su cuerpo y su Bambi a la brasa.

Y en la casita de los siete Hieis...

Kuranieves se había acoplado a la forma de vida de estos enanos seres muy bien. De hecho tan bien que los Hieis se sintieron muy felices de encontrarle. Después de todo, no todos los días encuentras a un ser andrógeno que limpie, lave, planche, cocine y cumpla TODAS tus necesidades con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

.- ¡¡KURANIEVESS! ¡¡Te faltó bajo la cama del JEFECITO! Ò.Ó

.- ¡¡Ahí voy! T-T ¡¡Ya termino de limpiar el baño!

((Claras referencias al fic "El ceniciento" XD me ENCANTÓ ese fic! Muy recomendable))

Todo era felicidad (para los enanitos… a menos que Kuranieves sea una persona adicta a las cosas pulcramente ordenadas e inmaculadas XD); hasta que un día a la atorrante de Botan se le ocurrió hacerle la pregunta más estúpida... a su espejo...

.- ¡OH! Mi espejito-ito-ito, dime-me-me, ¿No soy el ser más BELLO, HERMOSO y ATRACTIVO de este reino-no-no?

.- Me temo que Kuranieves AÚN te supera u.u

.- ò.ó ¡Insinúas que un cadáver es más bello que YO!

.- No u.ú digo que Kuranieves todavía vive ù.ú

.- ¿¡WHAT THE F.-.-.-?

((BIP.-.Su: lamentamos el incidente de vocabulario de la estúpida de Botan. No sabe que estamos en un horario de todo público. Otra vez, gomenasai y gracias por su atención.-.BIP))

.- Así es. Lo que su cerebro de queso Gruyere nunca captó, fue que su sirviente, el NEGRO Karasu, le dio el corazón de la mamá de Bambi aquella vez...

.- Entonces... o.o eso quiere decir... ¡¡Que Karasu no comió anticucho!

.-...

((Su: Dicciona... uppss, quiero decir, Kura-chan, ¿Podrías explicar lo que es un anticucho para aquellos no peruanos?.-.Kurama: claro Su-chan n.n, EJEM, ANTICUCHOS; Son trozos de carne, generalmente de corazón de vaca, que son atravesados por un palito de madera y cocinados a la parrilla.-.Su: Y son bien ricos!.-.Kurama: De nuevo, gracias por su atención))

.- No su descerebrada majestad -.El espejo se lamentaba de su destino, por haber terminado en manos de semejante analfabestia.- Lo que le digo es que su sirviente la engañó vilmente y Kuranieves aún está viviente. (Yuu: y eso es una rima?.-.Su: no sé dime tú u.u)

.- òó ¿¿que, QUÉ? ¡Este me ha visto la cara de idiota!

.- Se la vemos todos los días su bajestad u.u

.- ¿Qué? ù.ú

.- Q-que no se le nota su majestad n.nU

.- Ah... u.ú por lo pronto ¡GUARDIA!

Un oxidado y mal vestido guardia se acercó.- ¿mande?

.- Manda a castrar a Karasu u.u

.- o.o... ok... -.el guardia se fue murmurando algo de que porqué él y que le iban a poner peluca pelirroja y lo iban a violar ((XD))

.- Hay estos lacayos inservibles u.ú si quieres las cosas bien hechas hay que hacerlo uno mismo...-.Botan cogió un plátano y le lanzó un hechizo.- ¡oh platanus deliciosus envenanus toditus!

((Yuusuke: ¿no era una manzana? O.o.-.Su: es que sólo tenía plátano en mi cocina u.u –aclaración: plátanobanana, por si acaso no más-))

Habiendo envenenado la inocente fruta, tomó una capa y una canasta llena de plátanos y lo puso allí, preparándose para salir.

.- OH su majestad, veo su plan, usted desea hacerse pasar por una fea y vieja vendedora de fruta para así envenenar a Kuranieves ¿No es así?

.- ¡Así es! n.n Oye, todavía no me he cambiado la cara ò.ó ¿cómo supiste? ¬¬

.- Ah... es que... soy un espejo mágico que todo lo sabe u.uU

.- ah o.o bueno ya me voy... ¬¬

Mientras, en casa de los Hieis...

.- Y ya sabes, ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO LE COMPRES A VENDEDORES AMBULANTES! Si te tocan la puerta les dices que no estás y se acabó

.- Pero, ¿no van a saber que estoy si les digo que no estoy?

.- No, porque si les dices que no estás entonces ellos como no tiene cerebro van a pensar que no estás y por lo tanto no van a saber si estás

.- ah o.o

.- Bueno, EN MARCHA -.El Hiei negro se puso adelante. El resto se puso en fila detrás de él. Pusieron lasa manos en la cadera del que estuviera adelante y se marcharon.

.- ¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!

.- ¡DALE MÁS GASOLINA!

.- ¡Como le encanta la gasolina!

.- ¡DALE MÁS GASOLINA!

Y así, Kuranieves regresó a su faena diaria...

.:Asear la mesa del desayuno

.:Limpiar el baño

.:Arreglar los cuartos

.:Limpiar el baño

.:Cocinar

.:Limpiar el baño

.:Trapear el piso

.:Limpiar el baño

.:Limpiar el baño

.:Y finalmente limpiar el baño

Estaba en plena limpieza del baño cuando... ALGUIEN tocó la puerta.

.- ¡Plátanos! ¡Vendo dulces y RICOS plátanos!

.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? o.o -.Kuranieves estaba en un dilema.- Em... ¡No estoy!

.- ¡Ah! ¡Entonces vuelvo más tarde!

-.-'

1 hora después...

.- ¡Plátanos! ¡Vendo dulces y RICOS plátanos!

.- ¡Todavía no llego!

.- Demonios... ¡Vuelvo más tarde!

2 horas después...

.- ¡Plátanos! ¡Vendo dulces y RICOS plátanos!

.- ¡Aún no estoy!

.- ¡Qué! ¿Y a qué hora vas a llegar?

.- eh... ¡En 3 horas! -.Kuranieves calculó la hora de llegada de los Hieis.

.- ¡Ya, regreso!

3 horas después...

.- ¡¡¡¡¡PLATANOSSSSS!

Kuranieves comenzó a sentir pena por la fea y estúpida vendedora. Por lo que se decidió a abrir la puerta.

.- ¡AL FIN! Podré llevar a cabo mi maléfico y macabro plan...

.- ¿Eh? o.o

.- ...de ventas.

.- Ah... n.nU

.- Bueno dígame, ¿Qué plátano quiere?

.- La verdad no me apetece...

.- ¿QUÉ PLÁTANO QUIERE?

.- o.o el de ahí -.Kuranieves señaló a uno al azar.

.- Toma n.n -.La malvada bruja le dio un plátano.

.- Pero yo le dije el de la izquierda...

.- TÓMALO ¬¬

Kuranieves recibió el plátano.

:Largo e incómodo silencio:

.- Em... señora ¿No se tiene que ir?

.- Estoy esperando que te lo comas ¬¬

.- Pero ahorita no tengo hambre ó.ò

.- ¡¡¡¡QUE TE LO COMAS! Ò.Ó

.- o.o ok... -.Dicho esto, Kuranieves peló el plátano, se metió un buen pedazo a la boca... y lo mordió.

.- MUAHAHAHAHAHA ¡¡¡al fin!

Y Kuranieves lo escupió.

.- òó ¿¡Qué te pasa? ¿¡Por qué lo escupes? Òó

.- Es que... sabe feo.

.- ¬¬ cómelo

.- Pero nu quiero óò

.- Que te lo comas ¬¬

.- Es que... T-T

.- COMETELOOO -.En un acto impulsivo y bruto de Botan, hizo que Kuranieves se embutiera el plátano, lo que causó que se desmayara en el suelo...

.- .

.- MUAHAHAHAHA AL FIN!

Unas voces se oían a lo lejos...

.- Lo que pasó, pasó...

.- Entre tú y yo

.- ¡Lo qué pasó, pasó!

.- ¡Entre tú y yo!

Botan se alarmó.- Es hora de realizar mi atorrante desaparición -.Y en cuestión de segundos, desapareció, dejando una estela de humo verde a su paso.

.- ¡Puaj! ¡Apesta! -.Exclamó el Hiei negro.

.- Será que habrá encontrado ese frasco con...

.- No queremos saberlo ¬¬ -.El resto de los hieis exclamaron al unísono.

.- Oh, pero ¿¿que es eso-ESO? ¿¿no es Kuranieves-EVES? -.Preguntó MariK señalando algo rosado tirado en el suelo (XD)

Los siete Hieis rodearon entre curiosos y sorprendidos a Kuranieves.

El Marrón se abrió paso.- ¡Le dije que no le abriera a nadie! ¬¬ para que vean lo que pasa u.ú cuando no me escuchan...

Lo siete Hieis se resignaron a colocar a Kuranieves en un ataúd de vidrio reciclado, para que se pudiera apreciar su andrógena belleza, aún del exterior.

((Yuusuke: o.o no era de cristal? .-.Su: ¬¬ y de dónde crees que voy a sacar para un ataúd de cristal? EH? ¬¬ acaso lo vas a pagar TÚ? Puedo descontártelo de tu sueldo... y del de Kurama... y del de Hiei... Hmmm, sería buena idea...-.Todo el cast: NO GRACIAS))

.- ¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA! -.MariK lloraba desconsolado sobre el hombro de Yoko, mientras el marrón renegaba, el viejito golpeaba el ataúd con hierbas extrañas y le escupía, el M&M dibujaba símbolos satánicos alrededor ((o.o)), el blanco gritaba.- ¡¡¡NOOO, NOOO! DEBÍ HABER SIDO YO... ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEE? BUUUUAAAAA

y el Hiei negro llamado Hii, se paraba al lado del ataúd con un libro en la mano... Un manual de primeros auxilios; El cual colocó sobre el ataúd de Kuranieves.

.- Su libro favorito...

Fue entonces que...

CHANCHANCHANCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN...

TBC!

No, no es que me dio tuberculosis, es "To Be Continued" (para la gente inculta y la q aprende ingles en las academias XD see los autodidactas RULZ!)

El siguiente capitulo es el epilogo... q pasara ahora q Kuranieves ha muerto? ToT

Necrofilia… o.O AHH!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

La culpa la tiene el señor Ymimonster XD... Ya me contaron lo que lees XDDDD

Ja-ne!

P.D: MUCHAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWSSSSSSS no saben lo q significan para mi uu (aunk no responda ninguno XD)

P.D2: ya me contaron q se copio de mi una tal historia de la bella durmiente ¬¬ q falta de originalidad de la gente u.ú


End file.
